68_dudesiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Callie
Callie is one of the main and titular characters of squidsisters.irl as well as the pop music duo Squid Sisters, both along with her cousin, Marie. Callie's first appearance is on the Instagram page squidsisters.irl in the video Meet Callie, she has appeared in most other videos on the page and even starred in some by herself. She has a pet Mudkip named O and lives with her cousin, Marie, in an apartment. Personality Callie is shown as being very brash and says whatever pops into her head without thinking, sometimes coming off as selfish and rude, however she has been shown to care for O and Marie on various occasions. Callie has also been seen to have a violent streak as she threatens to beat O in a comic post, O, O, assists Marie in beating up Blue Toad in the video Beat Him, and assaulted Greg in squidsisters.irl First Live. Also in the video Beat Him, Callie is shown to follow what Marie says without questioning when Callie says to beat Blue Toad. Callie also has a love of dancing as she is seen dancing with Marie in a few videos. She also has made a fort with a sign reading 'NO GIRLS ALLOWED' on a box of Shippubeer in the video Nothing Like a Nice Cold Shippubeer. Callie is also heard speaking in slang often, saying phrases like Rise and grid gamers and Let's get this bread. Appearance Callie is a very fashionable Inkling, and has a more ‘edgy’ design in comparison to her cousin. Her tentacles, which are black with a purplish pink tinge at the ends, are very long and tied in a large bow on the back of her head, leaving the ends to dangle, along with a bang swept to the right of her face. She has large, angular eyes with gold irises and light brown pupils in the shape of a plus. Her eye markings end in small points, and her eyebrows are large and oval shaped. Her ears are slightly narrower, longer, and upturned than those of the average Inkling, and on them she wears a pair of chunky, milky white earrings. Her outfit, which appears to be a romper with a corset and purplish pink lacing in the back and puffy shorts, is black with a reflective texture, as if covered in sequins. On the front are three magenta marks, which, somewhat morbidly, resemble the cuts made in squid when it is cooked. With this outfit, she wears magenta tights, white gloves, and a small, white, pointed neck accessory giving the impression of a shirt collar. On her feet, Callie wears a pair of black wedge shoes with a texture similar to leather, which has a shiny purplish pink material on the bottom and two pink buttons on either side of the ankle. She wears a pink and white hat resembling the Japanese fast food Ikayaki on her head, and has a birthmark or a beauty mark on her left cheek. Category:Characters Category:Inklings Category:Female Characters Category:Squidsisters.irl Characters Category:Characters From the 68 Dudesiverse Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Portrayed by Connor Laulo